The game's filmmaker
by addiction.ec
Summary: – De mi estilo no eres querido, y me considero que en la belleza soy muy capaz de saber admirar. – contestó Isabella simpáticamente. – ¿Qué no soy tu estilo? ¡Oh vamos! Yo soy el estilo de cualquier mujer – dijo Edward con su ego herido.


_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La manipulación y los sentimientos otorgados a los personajes son producto de mi mente. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia._

* * *

Era un día ajetreado en Los Ángeles, California, el sol se cernía en la cumbre más alta y el calor era abrazador. Ella iba a concretar la entrevista y el contaba los minutos para encontrarla a ella. Las autopistas estaban atestadas y el maldecía a su suerte. Pronto logró visualizar una salida, en verdad quería conocerla. Ella a paso lento pero seguro con su falda ceñida al cuerpo, negra, una blusa azul rey y una chaqueta que hacía juego con la falda y cabe mencionar sus tacones, que repiqueteaban con su caminar. Isabella Marie Swan, una de las mejores cineastas de todo Estados Unidos esperaba para concertar la entrevista con Edward Cullen, el actor más cotizado del momento.

El entró a paso apresurado pero más también felino a la oficina.  
– Buenas tardes – ronroneó con su aterciopelada voz. – Tengo una cita con Isabella Swan – anunció sonriendo. La secretaria deslumbrada por esa voz y esa sonrisa torcida solo pudo asentir.  
– Señorita Isabella, Edward Cullen ya se encuentra aquí – dijo con la voz media entrecortada. Edward simplemente sonrió ególatramente pensando en los efectos que causaba en las hormonas femeninas.

De repente Isabella abrió la puerta y con su aire despreocupado pero no por eso menos altivo señaló  
– ¡Qué bien! Has atontado a mi secretaria, ahora tendré doble trabajo, Gracias. – terminó derrochando sarcasmo de su voz.

Edward no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a esto, ella no era igual que todas las mujeres, no se había quedado anonadada con su sola presencia, pensó.  
– Lo siento tanto, en verdad – atacó poniendo su preciosa cara de niño inocente, más Isabella no le creyó ni pizca de su actuación y contraatacó.  
– Si esa es tu mejor actuación, lo mejor será que ya te vayas de nuevo por donde viniste – Dijo con tono mordaz. – Vamos, Cullen pasa que no tengo todo mi día – apuró. El sin rechistar emprendió la marcha hasta la oficina de ella, donde observó que en verdad no era igual a todas las mujeres a las que había conocido. Allí adentro había más cuadros que en el mismo Louvre y todos elegidos de una manera exquisita. Poco después de hablar unas últimas cosas con su asistente y dejándola libre por el resto del día por fin se quedaron solos y fue allí cuando ella pudo apreciar la belleza del hombre que se alzaba frente a sus ojos. Su piel era nívea pero tenía un aire dorado en la piel que resaltaba sus ojos verdes grisáceos tan hermosos como si fueran gemas, su cuerpo era bien fornido y escultural pero sin exagerar, lo justo y perfecto. Ahora su cabello era tema aparte sus mechones rebeldes le daban un aspecto leonino y salvaje que le otorgaba a la vez una aureola de sensualidad a su alrededor. Cayó en cuenta que se había detenido lo suficiente como para que él lo notara.  
– ¿Y? ¿Paso la prueba? – cuestionó burlón. Isabella sin embargo no se avergonzó de ello, pensó que esto podría jugarle a favor.  
– Para el personaje puede que sí, pero de mi estilo no eres querido, y me considero que en la belleza soy muy capaz de saber admirar. – contestó simpática.  
– ¿Qué no soy tu estilo? ¡Oh vamos! Yo soy el estilo de cualquier mujer – dijo con su ego herido. – Te probaré que además de ser un buen actor sé cómo hacer que toda mujer quede rendida a mis pies – sentenció Edward.

– Pruébalo – jugué mi carta maestra.

Y tal como felino asecha a su presa se fue acercando, hasta que su aroma golpeo de seco a sus sentidos dejándola medio atontada, el sonrió victorioso, más este juego no se había acabado, sacudió la cabeza varias veces para sacar del sopor a su cuerpo y comenzó a jugar, levantó la vista y sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los verdes de él. Edward comenzó a acortar las distancia entre ellos hasta el punto en el que sus narices se rozaban –No sabes cuánto te deseo – susurró. Dejando a Isabella en un estado de shock, del cual salió cuando sintió los sedosos labios de Edward estrellarse contra los suyos. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado, en donde pusieron cada fibra de su ser, como si las vida se les fuera en ello. De repente una oleada de pasión recorrió la espina dorsal de ambos haciéndolos jadear en busca de más aire. El tiró todo lo que había en el escritorio de ella donde la alzo y sentó, se acomodó entre sus piernas y siguió besándola, cuando el aire se les acabó se separaron más sus frentes seguían unidas. Ella decidió romper el silencio cómodo que los embargaba.  
– Está bien, quedas contratado – anunció luego de que su respiración volviera a la realidad. La risa de Edward no se hizo esperar y Bella creyó en ese momento que no había sonido más hermoso que aquel.

Los días fueron pasando luego de ese acontecimiento, entre grabaciones y grabaciones y unos que otros besos furtivos. Edward se armó de valor, ella era diferente y la quería para él, no quería que nadie osara a tocarla, quería marcarla como suya y así fue como consiguió sacarle una cita luego de las filmaciones, ya que ella lo creía "poco ético", a la doceava cita el afirmó que la quería y que quería que fuera de ella. Con exactitud fue:  
– Vale, ya fue suficiente de jueguitos Isabella – Dijo muy seriamente – Yo te quiero ¿Está bien? – soltó ya de malhumor.  
– Lo sé – contestó ella risueña – como yo a ti – añadió.  
– Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi novia? – la interrogó.  
– No es que no quiera –afirmó ella – es solo que nunca me lo has pedido tontito. – susurró. Luego de ello Edward consiguió que fuera solamente de él.

Salieron del restaurante en el que se encontraban y se subieron al Volvo de él, pero de un momento a otro la tenía encima de él besándolo apasionadamente con toda la emoción acumulada desde ya hacía tiempo. Lo soltó y el apretó el acelerador. Conducía como poseso hacia su departamento_ necesitaba_ sentirla y su ya dura erección solo confirmaba el deseo que sentía por Bella. Luego de 15 interminables minutos para ambos llegaron al dichoso departamento pero apenas pusieron un pie en el ascensor comenzaron a besarse como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese momento, cuando el ascensor hizo anuncio de llegada ella saltó enroscando sus piernas en la cintura de Edward y éste la estampó contra la pared besándola salvajemente. Como pudieron abrieron la puerta y entraron a trompicones, ni siquiera llegando a la alcoba ya que cayeron en una mullida alfombra que pareció alcanzarles.

Bella no podía creer que existiera hombre más hermoso y perfecto que el que tenía en sus brazos, agarró sus rebeldes mechones desde la nunca y lo empujó hacia ella para profundizar la unión de sus labios. El hombre de ojos verdes no se quedó atrás y comenzó a masajear sus pechos por encima de él vestido tan sexy que ella levaba y que tanto lo había atormentado durante la cena, ella soltó un gemido al notar como rozaba sus erectos pezones por encima de la en ese momento ya estorbosa tela. Comenzaron a despojarse de toda la ropa hasta quedar simplemente en ropa interior, el embelesado por tanta belleza de la que la castaña era poseedora sonrió y se acercó más a ella posando sus grandes y masculinas pero a la vez suaves manos en su espalda acariciando toda la columna de su diosa en el trayecto mientras que esta acariciaba cada musculo que tenía de Edward a su alcance. Este comenzó a lamerle los pechos con devoción y entrega, mientras ella se perdía en suspiros y gemidos que aunque tratara de ahogar le resultaba imposible, ya estaba en demasía húmeda y necesitaba que su pene estuviera dentro de ella. Le quitó los bóxers negros que el traía y el rasgó su tanga.

– Hazme el amor, Edward. – Gimió ella cuando uno de los largos dedos de pianista del hombre de cabello cobrizo con el que se encontraba interceptó su estrecha y húmeda cavidad.  
– Si, preciosa. Te haré llegar al cielo – prometió.

La tentó un poco más con su verga en la entrada de la vagina de ella, ella gruñó enojada y mientras se distraía en ello, el la penetró de una sola estocada. Un incesante vaivén de caderas comenzó entre ambos logrando que los dos gimieran al unísono.

– Mhmm, te sientes tan rico, Isabella, tan estrecha – jadeó él, rozando el lóbulo de la oreja de su ángel.  
– Más, Edward más. – pidió ella en un intento de recobrar cordura.

Y el cumpliéndole los deseos a la mujer de su vida así lo hizo, comenzó a penetrarla más fuerte y rápidamente, creando una divina fricción entre sus sexos ya empapados, ella chorreaba fluidos y el los recibía en su falo gustoso.

Ella comenzó a sentir la burbuja orgásmica formándose en su vientre bajo, mientras él sentía su sexo tan palpitante que no sabía si podría retenerse mucho más, pero quería que Bella llegara con él.

– Vamos bebé córrete para mi, vente para mi preciosa. – Ronroneó Edward y eso fue todo lo que necesitó ella para gritar el nombre de su hombre liberándose en un orgasmo y apretando sus paredes al miembro ya punzante de él produciendo que llegara con ella.

Los dos jadearon en busca de aire y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos no si antes mencionar las palabras que ambos querían escuchar.

– Te amo – dijeron los dos a la vez.

Y con unas sonrisas en sus rostros cayeron dormidos plácidamente.

**Al día siguiente.**

Edward comenzó a despertarse, y fue cuando tomó conciencia del cálido cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, sonrió feliz ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Fue hasta su cocina desnudo a preparar el desayuno para su doncella y llevárselo a la cama. Isabella comenzó a cubrirse de los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana y con un gruñido tapó su cabeza con una almohada, pero una musical risa logró despabilarla y se sonrojó furiosamente frente a los recuerdos que le traía el hombre perfectamente desnudo frente a ella.

– Buenos días, amor – saludó él.  
– Buenos días – dijo con voz ronca ella y los ojos obscurecidos por el deseo.

Desayunaron rápidamente y fueron a ducharse, donde tuvieron una ronda de sexo matutino exprés, ya que debían llegar a una conferencia de prensa en una hora, luego de vestirse y estar preparados para irse, bajaron por el ascensor dándose castos besos y miraditas cómplices. Cuando llegaron a la puerta quedaron anonadados frente a lo que se les presentaba enfrente. Fácilmente unos 30 paparazis se encontraban atacándolos con flashes y preguntas incomodas. Más una sola logró llamar la atención de ambos.  
– ¿Es verdad que son novios y piensan en matrimonio? – consultó un muy exaltado periodista por concebir la atención de la pareja.

El la miró a ella y vió en sus orbes marrones un amor infinito que lo hizo saber la respuesta inmediatamente.  
– Si, lo es. – sentenciaron los dos a la vez. Mientras se fundían en un beso apasionado olvidándose donde se encontraban y frente a cuantas cámaras.

Fin.


End file.
